Last Decision
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Ange é uma rapariga pouco normal, que tinha uma vida normal até descobrir a sua verdadeira origem. Um aluno novo abala seu coração? Poderá ama-lo? Ira fugir?
1. 1º Cap

A minha primeira Fic.

Pode ficar meio esquisita.

Betada. YuP =)

**Factos importantes:**

Os Cullen são humanos.

Os Quilleuttes são humanos.

Personagens criadas algumas serão vampiras.

Poderão haver cenas para maiores de 16.

**

* * *

****  
Sumario:  
Ange é uma rapariga pouco normal, que tinha uma vida normal até descobrir a sua verdadeira origem. Um aluno novo abala seu coração? Poderá ama-lo? Ira fugir?  
Lê e descobre.**  
**  


* * *

**

Um dia normal como todos os outros estava a ir para a escola, com os meus jeans claros e o allstar preto, com um babylook branco e um casaco por cima.  
A escola não era longe, apenas ficava a alguns metros da minha casa.  
Estava um dia muito frio, o céu estava cinzento, as árvores baloiçavam ao sabor do vento que ferozmente ia soprando.  
Os meus cabelos ruivos e encaracolados estavam despenteados, a minha roupa de estava molhada da chuva e a minha cara estava completamente pálida por causa do frio que parecia congelar.  
Caminhava lentamente pensando naquele que iria ser o meu dia.  
Provavelmente seria um dia normal.  
Professores aborrecidos, matéria para os exames, amigas que não param de contar as suas vidas e quererem saber da minha.  
Quando cheguei á escola, Liu veio ter comigo a correr.  
-Olá! - Cumprimentou Liu.  
-Oi! - Cumprimentou Vy chegando ao mesmo tempo de Liu.  
Uns minutos depois foi chegando os que faltavam do grupo.  
Ficaram a conversar até dar o toque de entrada.  
Nada de novo tinha acontecido durante o fim - de - semana.  
O tempo começava a piorar e ainda não tinha tocado para entrar.  
Eu e os meus amigos dirigirmo-nos para o bar da escola e sentamo-nos na mesa habitual.  
Estava sentada sempre entre Vy e Deck e á frente de Liu e Li.  
Sem dúvida que eu não estava propriamente nos meus dias. Sem mais nada para fazer, fiquei a olhar a roupa nova de Liu, botas pretas de salto, jeans brancos e uma camisola com um decote em V generoso  
O seu cabelo estava despenteado como todos os dias, mas os caracóis estavam mais definidos que o habitual.  
Vy não trazia nenhuma peça de roupa nova, jeans rasurados por toda a parte, botas de coturno, colete preto e babylook de uma banda que não me dei ao trabalho de ver qual era, a sua maquilhagem estava mais carregada do que o habitual no tom preto.  
Tocou.  
Fomos para a sala.  
A professora começou a falar e todos se calaram, parcialmente.  
-Bom dia meninos. Hoje quero apresentar-vos um aluno novo, chama-se Emmett Cullen.  
Emmett era alto e loiro. Os seus olhos verdes eram maravilhosamente lindos e hipnotizantes. Os seus músculos definidos colados a camisola preta que trazia vestida e o seu sorriso carinhoso era lindo.  
Os alunos não disseram nada pra ele, mas fizeram comentários sobre a sua aparência.  
A turma era muito calada quando as professoras falavam.  
Estava sentada ao lado de Vy como sempre, desde a primeira classe.  
A professora fez sinal a Emmett para lhe indicar o seu lugar.  
Ficaria sentado na mesa a minha frente.  
Deck e Liu estavam de nós.  
A aula foi silenciosa. A professora explicava a matéria que iria sair no teste.  
Liu e Deck passavam a aula a falar por bilhetinhos como todos ali presentes.  
Vy estava a escrever num papelinho.  
Depois de acabar de escrever passou-me o papelzinho.

'_'O Aluno novo (o Emmett) ainda não parou de olhar para ti.  
Eu acho que devias falar com ele.  
Ele ainda não deve conhecer ninguém._''

Sorri para Vy e decidi responder-lhe:  
'_'Acho que estás a exagerar como sempre Best_''  
Olhei para a frente e vi Emmett concentrado nos apontamentos que a professora estava a dar. Rose que era a mais convencida e a mais mimada da turma tentava meter conversa com Emmett, mas este parecia ignora-la.  
Rose era baixa relativamente a mim e a Vy que éramos as mais altas da turma (relativamente a meninas) mas usava saltos de alto para parecer maior.  
Tinha cabelo loiro e curto.  
A Maquilhagem era leve e suave e o seu batom avermelhado estava mais carregado para não se fazer notar o cieiro causado pelo frio, combinando com o verniz das suas unhas.  
Na turma eram raras as pessoas que gostavam dela.

-Psst! Psst! - Ouvi Rose chamar Emmett.

Este não lhe respondeu o que fez com que Rose fizesse uma birra enorme dentro da sala.  
Todos se riram, inclusive eu.  
Adorava tudo o que humilha-se Rose.

Voltei a olhar para Emmett, ao mesmo tempo, ele olhou para mim voltando-se para trás.

Sorriu para mim e para Vy e perguntou:

-Qual é a próxima aula?

Comecei a ficar nervosa. Não estava á espera daquela abordagem.

Respirei fundo para responder.

-Física. - Disse tentando não gaguejar.

Vy estava do meu lado a rir se das minhas figuras, como sempre.

Não tinha piada nenhuma, eu achava.

Aquele momento me apanhou desprevenida.

Emmett agradeceu e virou-se para a frente.

Olhei para Vy fazendo uma expressão facial que nem eu própria sabia que era capaz de fazer.

-Estou a ver que não vais deixar de me chatear com isto até ao final do dia! – Resmunguei.

Vy sorriu e respondeu com uma risada sinistra que significava, um "sim, vou".

Provavelmente não iria se calar com isso até se esquecer, se esquecer.  
Quando Vy metia uma coisa na cabeça era quase impossível de a tirar.  
Deu o toque de saída. Arrumei o mais rápido possível e fui a correr para a casa de banho.  
Sentia-me enjoada. Parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.  
Não tinha sido os nervos a provocar essa má disposição, mas talvez o pequeno-almoço.  
Saíra á pressa de casa, por isso o pequeno-almoço fora uma torrada meio queimada e um copo de leite.

Quando achei que já estava a ficar calma, arranjei forças para sair da casa de banho.  
Á minha espera estava Vy, Liu e Deck e lá bem no fundo conseguia ver Emmett.  
Olhava a cada cinco minutos de raspão para me observar, e me apanhava a observa-lo desviando o olhar.  
Não percebia porque não me deixava em paz.  
-Ange estás bem? - Perguntou Vy.  
-Sim estou. - Menti.  
Para que é que me servia de ter amigos preocupados á minha volta.  
Preferia que todos estivessem divertidos do meu lado.  
Entretanto Li apareceu para levar Liu a dar uma volta pela escola.  
-Só mesmo elas duas para irem para o frio. - Pensei para com os meus botões.

Dona Isabel 'a contina' do pavilhão foi ter connosco e pediu-nos para sair.  
Não me apetecia mesmo nada sair.  
Estar lá fora com o frio não era o meu passatempo preferido.  
Naquele momento desejava estar na minha cama, bem aconchegada nos cobertores a ler um bom livro de terror ou romance ou então estar a ver um filme de romance com uma grande taça de pipocas.  
O dia passou lentamente.  
Estava desejosa de ir para casa.  
Sai-mos da escola.  
Levei como habitual Vy a casa.  
Ela morava apenas cinco metros de mim.  
Fui para casa e desabei na minha cama esperando pelo amanha.  
**

* * *

**

**Autora:  
_Menina Cullen_ **

**Beta:  
_SrªBlack._**


	2. 2º Cap

Estava lá no vazio. Não sabia o que fazer.

Parecia que não existia mais ninguém no mundo.

O telemóvel não tocava, ninguém estava online, era assustador.

Decidi continuar na cama. Deitei-me de barriga para o ar a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje.

O rapaz novo da escola, a ma disposição…

Eram coisas que não aconteciam todos os dias.

Os meus pensamentos estavam a ser interessantes até o som irritante da campainha tocar me interromper.

Devia ser Vy ou talvez a minha mãe se tenha esquecido de levar as chaves.

Levantei-me da minha cama que tinha uma coberta muito quente e macia cor-de-rosa e umas almofadas super gigantes a condizer.

Sai do meu quarto lentamente, descendo as escadas.

- Vy! És tu? - Perguntei ainda a descer as escadas.

Ninguém me respondeu.

Se fosse Vy teria me mandado um sms a dizer que estava a minha porta.

Dirigi-me á porta muito lentamente.

Quando abri a porta, deparei-me com Emmett Cullen.

Reconheci-o antes de olhar para o seu rosto perfeito.

Trazia a mesma camisola que tinha na escola.

O seu cabelo estava molhado tal como o resto das peças de roupa que Emmett trazia.

Os seus olhos brilhavam como pérolas e os seus lábios como pétalas de rosa faziam o meu coração derreter.

Tentei fixar-me - Respondeu olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

-Mas como sabias onde eu moro se eu não te disse?!

vizinhos

na sua face e respirando fundo disse:

-Olá! Que fazes aqui?

-Oi! Eu estava a passar perto e decidi saber como estavas! - Respondeu olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

-Mas como sabias onde eu moro se eu não te disse?! - Perguntou Ange.

-Perguntei a alguns vizinhos.

-Há! E eles disseram-te logo onde eu morava?! - Perguntou Ange incrédula.

-Sim, quer dizer… mais ou menos. Alguns nem sabiam que tu moravas aqui. E foi fácil saber a tua localização. A Liu foi muito simpática!

-A Liu… pois que novidade. - Disse Ange suspirando.

-Posso entrar? -Perguntou Emmett olhando nos olhos castanhos-escuros de Ange.

-Hum… não sei se deva deixar. Na verdade nem te conheço bem, é o primeiro dia que estas nessa escola e do nada queres ver como eu estou e vens ter a minha casa. Sei lá se não és um maluco psicopata. - Respondeu Ange recuando para trás.

-Eu não te vou fazer mal nem vou magoar te. Simplesmente quero ser teu amigo. - Afirmou Emmett sorrindo para Ange.

-Hum… Ok podes tentar. Pareces estar a ser sincero.

Emmett sorriu e entrou lentamente.

O meu coração batia aceleradamente quando ele passou ao meu lado.

Fomos até á sala de estar e disse-lhe para se sentar.

A minha sala era muito modesta mas servia perfeitamente e para além disso a minha mãe gostava de salas antigas, para ser mais clara a minha mãe gostava de tudo antigo.

Emmett olhou a volta para observar a sala.

-Então vais me dizer a verdade ou nem por isso? - Perguntei a Emmett.

-Bem, eu já te disse a verdade. -Respondeu alegremente.

-Ai sim? Tu já viste que eu estava bem, podias esperar até amanhã para seres meu amigo e mesmo assim insististe em entrar. Achas que eu nasci ontem? - Disse-lhe severamente.

Ficou tido silencioso por uns momentos.

-Tem calma! Ok. É tudo verdade, mas queria começar a ser teu amigo já hoje. Para que esperar por amanhã quando hoje também é dia?! - Respondeu-me sorrindo com o seu sorriso brilhante e amigável.

Era quase impossível resistir.

-Ok, mas porque tanta pressa? Fizeste alguma aposta foi? - Perguntei.

-Não, não fiz nenhuma aposta. Simplesmente quero conhecer-te. - Disse

levantando-se e sorrindo mais uma vez para mim.

-Hum… Não sei porque a razão de tanta existência. Queres beber alguma coisa? - Perguntei tentando ser o mais simpática possível.

Emmett abanou com a cabeça.

-Não, não quero muito obrigado. - Respondeu.

-Ham… ok! Então e o que queres saber sobre mim? - Perguntei sentando-me a seu lado.

O meu coração começou a bater descompassadamente.

As minhas mãos estavam a temer. Cruzei as mãos para que Emmett não repara-se que estava nervosa.

-Para começar gostava de saber o teu nome completo. - Respondeu-me.

-Angelica Owen. Não queres saber o meu B.I completo? Era mais fácil.

-É uma excelente ideia. Podes começar. - Afirmou Emmett

-O meu B.I. Boa!

'Nome completo: Angélica Owen

Idade: 17

Cidade: Forks'

-Para a próxima vou ficar calada. - Murmurei.

-Não. Isso seria uma péssima ideia. Não saberia o que estarias a pensar. Não faças isso. - Pediu Emmett.

Não respondi, fiquei simplesmente a raciocinar o que Emmett acabara de me pedir.

Porque raio ele, que mal me conhecia me estava a pedir uma coisa como se já me conhece-se há muito tempo.

Levantei-me do sofá muito atrapalhada. Desviei o cabelo dos olhos e dirigi-me a cozinha.

Sabia que Emmett viria atrás de mim. A sua face demonstrava agora uma certa tristeza, já não estava mais a sorrir, os seus olhos estavam pesados e tristonhos. Os seus braços estavam cruzados junto ao seu peito perfeito.

-Ham…Estás bem? - Perguntou Emmett.

-Sim estou óptima. Queres alguma coisa para comer ou para beber? - Perguntei-lhe supresa por o ver desanimado.

-Não, nem por isso. Obrigado. - Respondeu Emmett ainda triste.

-Ok! Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? - Pediu Ange.

-Claro, podes! - Afirmou Emmett.

Não respondi logo, esperei um momento até encontra as palavras certas. Não queria de maneira nenhuma dizer qualquer coisa que o magoasse.

-Hum… Porque razão quiseste ser logo meu amigo? Porque não escolhes-te outra pessoa? - Perguntei com algum receio de o magoar com a minha pergunta.

-Ham… Não sei explicar bem. Mas hoje quando te vi na sala tive a impressão que tu não eras igual as outras pessoas, que tinhas algo de especial. Resumidamente foi isso, é a melhor maneira que te consigo explicar. - Respondeu-me fazendo um sorriso tímido.

Era estranho a maneira como ele me descrevia. Não estava habituada a que me dissessem que era especial. Fiquei a pensar no que ele me tinha dito, parecia ter sedo muito sincero comigo. Na verdade adorei.

Olhei para ele enrolando o cabelo nos dedos e sorri. Emmett retribuiu-me o sorriso e fica-mos a olhar-nos durante um longo período de tempo.

Continue....

* * *

**_Ser feliz sem motivo é a mais autêntica forma de felicidade.  
(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)  
_**_**Menina McCarty**_


	3. 3º Cap

Nesse momento consegui perceber que Emmett não era tão estúpido como eu o imaginara.

Mas a sua obsessão por mim era estranha, mas no fundo gostava.

'-Porque não?' - Pensei para com os meus botões.

Emmett era simpático, querido, amável… podia até ser um excelente amigo.

Quando voltei a mim perguntei-lhe:

-Gostavas de ficar cá a jantar?

-Sim, se não te incomodar e se a tua mãe não se importar. - Respondeu-me com um sorriso largo e brilhante.

-É provável que a minha mãe não venha jantar hoje a casa. É raro quando vem. Ela trabalha perto das montanhas. Mas vou lhe ligar para ver. - Disse-lhe observando a sua reacção. Pareceu estar mais alegre agora. A tristeza tenha saído do seu rosto perfeito. Os braços estavam posados na mesa grande e comprida de vidro.

Fui para a sala. O meu telemóvel estava em cima da mesa redonda feita de madeira de carvalho. Emmett seguia atrás de mim com uma ansiedade exagerada.

Peguei o telemóvel e marquei o número da minha mãe.

Encostei o telemóvel ao ouvido e esperei uma resposta.

-Estou? Mãe vens jantar a casa hoje? - Perguntei.

'-Não querida, desculpa, mas hoje saio mais tarde do trabalho.'

-Não faz mal mãe. Até já. Beijo.

'-Beijo querida. Não te esqueças de trancar tudo. Eu ligo-te quando sair do trabalho ok? Até logo filha.'

-Ok mãe. - Respondi e desliguei o telemóvel.

Virei me para Emmett, ainda com o telemóvel na mão. Emmett estava exactamente na mesma posição em que ficara, mas desta vez a tristeza regressava ao seu rosto.

-A tua mãe não deixou, pois não? - Perguntou-me tristemente.

-Gostas de esparguete? - Perguntei sorrindo para ele.

-A tua mãe deixou?! Que fixe! Gosto! Posso cozinhar contigo? - Perguntou-me novamente com um sorriso na cara, agarrando-me delicadamente na mão e puxando-me para a cozinha.

-Podes. - Respondi-lhe supresa com a sua atitude.

As suas mudanças de humor repentinas começavam a mexer comigo.

Do nada sentia que já o conhecia á imenso tempo.

Por isso, sempre que ele ficava triste eu sentia-me desconfortante.

-Queres a esparguete como? Com carne misturada ou com um bife e ovo estrelado á parte? - Perguntou-me sorrindo.

-Ham… da maneira que mais gostares. Afinal o convidado és tu. - Respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

-Eu prefiro com bife e ovo estrelado. - Afirmou pegando em uma frigideira preta e pequena. Pousou-a em cima do pequeno balcão da cozinha.

Estava a seu lado a observas os seus movimentos. Olhava para os seus braços fortes cortando os fios de massa ao meio e metendo para dentro da panela.

As mangas da camisa preta que tinha vestido estavam arregaçadas.

Depois de cortar a massa pegou em dois bifes descongelados e meteu na frigideira pequena.

Mais tarde, depois de os bifes estarem prontos Emmett abriu dois ovos para dentro da mesma pequena frigideira, tendo o imenso cuidado em não deixar cair nenhum pedaço de casca.

Quando Emmett me perguntou se podia cozinhar comigo, referia-se a ele cozinhar sozinho.

Foi um gesto bonito da sua parte.

-Eu ponho a mesa ok? - Afirmei.

-Ok! Se precisares de ajuda basta pedires! - Disse virando-se para mim e olhando-me nos meus olhos acastanhados.

Enquanto metia os dois pratos na mesa senti o telemóvel vibrar junto da minha perna.

No visor apareceu o sinal de uma mensagem nova.

Li a mensagem.

'Querida amiga. A Liu contou-me que o Emmett Cullen lhe pediu a tua direcção! Conta-me tudo! Ele foi ai? O que ele queria? Fico á espera da resposta. Um beijo '

Nem queria acreditar.

Respondi-lhe depois de lida a mensagem.

'Best ele ainda está aqui. Veio saber como eu estava e insistiu em ser meu amigo. Ele é simpático e amável. Somos amigos. Amanhã apresento-o a vocês! Outro beijo'

Voltei a por o telemóvel no bolso.

Olhei para Emmett. Já terminara de cozinhar e agora estava a escorrer a água da massa.

Fui ao armário pegar dois copos vidro de cor azul-escuro.

Senti os olhos de Emmett seguirem-me atentamente, mas não me atrevi a olhar.

Depois de meter os copos na mesa, peguei em guardanapos e em talheres.

A mesa já estava pronta e o jantar também.

Emmett meteu a panela da massa em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se ao meu lugar para desviar a cadeira para me sentar.

Uma atitude que considerava muito cavalheira.

Depois rapidamente serviu o jantar e a bebida (Sumol de Ananás) e sentou-se no seu lugar.

-Espero que gostes! - Disse-me sorrindo novamente para mim.

Olhei para o prato. Parecia estar com um bom aspecto.

-Sim, de certo que irei. - Respondi-lhe.

Durante quase todo o jantar estive-mos calados. Emmett olhava intensamente para mim.

De vez em quando olhava para Emmett.

O seu rosto parecia brilhar na luz, a sua expressão sorridente nunca saia do seu rosto, nem mesmo a comer. O seu cabelo já não estava molhado, estava completamente seco.

Emmett acabou de jantar primeiro que eu, ficando a olhar-me depois.

-Hum… já acabei. - Disse afastando o prato.

-Gostas-te? - Perguntou-me timidamente.

-Sim. O jantar estava espectacular. Obrigada. - Agradeci para ser o mais simpática possível.

Não estava a mentir. Emmett parecia realmente ter imenso jeito para cozinhar.

Emmett sorriu-me como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos.

Queres comer alguma coisa para sobremesa? - Perguntei-lhe olhando nos seus olhos verdes que parecia pérolas.

-Ham… estou bem assim! Não quero incomodar-te mais. - Respondeu-me ainda a olhar-me intensamente.

'-Se não soubesse que não existe vampiros, diria que ele queria o meu sangue…' pensei para com os meus botões. Ri-me do meu pensamento absurdo. O que fez com que Emmett pensasse que eu me estava a rir da sua resposta.

-Não me incomodas! - Respondi-lhe - Gostas de gelado de chocolate? - Perguntei-lhe sorrindo.

-Sim! É o meu favorito! - Respondeu-me.

-Ainda bem. - Disse. Levantei-me da mesa para ir pegar o gelado de chocolate com pepitas pequenas de chocolate também.

Reparei que Emmett agora já não olhava para mim. Estava a olhar para o nada, com um ar muito pensativo.

Sentei-me e servi o gelado.

Emmett comia o gelado brincando comigo.

Parecia-mos duas crianças a brincar com chupas.

No fim de comer-mos o gelado, levantei-me com o prato na mão.

-Vou levantar a mesa. Podes ir para a sala ver televisão se quiseres. - Afirmei.

-Eu ajudo-te. - Disse levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado.

O meu telemóvel tocou.

-Estou? - Respondi.

Era Vy e não trazia boas noticias.

Nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Deixei o prato que tinha na mão cair ao chão.

-Está bem! Vou já para ai! Vou só arrumar a cozinha e já vou! - Afirmei quase a chorar.

Desliguei o telemóvel e abaixei-me para apanhar os pedaços do prato branco que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Emmett abaixou-se ao mesmo tempo que eu para me ajudar.

-Eu ajudo-te! Tem calma! - Disse apanhando os cacos do chão.

Parei de apanhar os cacos e olhei para Emmett.

'-Como é possível existir alguém assim?!' - pensei.

Emmett parou também de apanhar os cacos e ficou a olhar nos meus olhos.

Não consegui evitar.

Comecei a chorar e abracei-me a Emmett.

**_Continue…._**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo da minha primeira fic publicado.**

**Espero que gostem! Fico á espera das vossas lindas reviews que eu tanto adoro.**

* * *

**Tenho apenas duas mãos e o sentimento do mundo.**

**(****Carlos Drummond de Andrade****)**

** Menina McCarty**


	4. 4º Cap

**Capitulo 4**

**Suffering**

As minhas lágrimas escorriam para cima da camisola preta que Emmett tinha vestido. A cada soluço que eu dava Emmett apertava-me contra o seu corpo quente.

-Tem calma. - Murmurou dando festas no meu cabelo ruivo encaracolado.

A sua voz estava calma, mas demonstrava tristeza.

Inspirei fundo e tentei combater com os soluços. Por pouco não me ganhavam.

Limpei as lágrimas que agora estavam mais calmas e olhei para Emmett.

O seu sorriso tinha desaparecido, o seu olhar estava agora mais pesado e compreensível.

Emmett com a sua mão quente e grande pegou-me no queixo e levantou-me o rosto para que ficasse a olhar para ele.

-Tem calma. Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu estou aqui. - Disse-me fazendo um pequeno sorriso esforçado.

-Estou a tentar. - Disse-lhe parecendo uma criança - Ajuda-me a levantar por favor! - Pedi apoiando-me com uma mão no chão por cima dos cacos brancos do prato e com a outra mão no seu ombro.

Emmett ajudou-me a levantar.

Nunca tinha reparado o quanto ele era alto.

-Obrigado. - Disse-lhe quando já conseguia estar de pé sem ajuda.

Emmett não respondeu. Simplesmente ficou a olhar para mim, avaliando o meu estado para poder me ajudar logo que eu necessitasse.

Virei as costas para ir pegar a vassoura.

Tinha que apanhar aqueles cacos rapidamente para ir o mais rápido possível ter com Vy. Ela já estaria impaciente á minha espera.

Vy ao telefone parecia fazer-se de forte, mas pela sua voz apercebi-me que também ela estava a chorar ou então que já tinha chorado.

'-De facto, nós somos muito dramáticas!' - Pensei para mim.

Mas parecia estar a mentir a mim própria.

Depois de apanhar todos os cacos do chão olhei para a mesa.

Já estava arrumada e a loiça já estava dentro da máquina pequena e branca de lavar.

Emmett tinha feito aquilo tudo tão rapidamente que nem dei por isso ou talvez fosse pelo simples facto de ter a minha mente a milhas de distância.

-Obrigado por teres levantado a mesa. - Agradeci.

-Não tens que agradecer. É um prazer ajudar-te. Então agora vamos a onde mesmo? - Perguntou-me com um pequeno sorriso.

-Vamos? -Perguntei supresa com a sua maneira de me dizer 'vamos'. - Não precisas vir comigo. Vai estar um ambiente de muita tensão. Talvez não seja a melhor maneira para ti de terminar a noite. Podes ir para casa. Eu fico bem. - Afirmei lentamente com medo da sua reacção.

Não queria de maneira nenhuma magoar os seus sentimentos.

-Sim vamos. Achas que te vou deixar sozinha para ficares desse estado novamente?! Assim a minha noite terminaria bem pior. Vou contigo ok? - Afirmou Emmett.

Nessa tarde nunca tinha reparado o quanto teimoso era Emmett Cullen.

Saberia que ia ser uma batalha perdida se continua-se a dizer que preferia ir sozinha.

O seu sorriso tinha voltado novamente.

-Ok! Espera um pouco. Vou lá acima trocar de roupa. - Pedi enquanto corria pelas escadas acima.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta.

Procurei entre todas as minhas roupas, as minhas jeans de ganga clara e peguei a minha camisola vermelha de gola alta.

Depois de já ter trocado de roupa fui a casa de banho.

Parei frente ao espelho. Não era necessário passar maquilhagem novamente, a maquilhagem forte que metera de manhã ainda estava intacta. Penteei o cabelo á presa.

Estava pronta.

Dei comigo a rir-me de mim própria.

Estava a arranjar para uma coisa que nem sequer tinha piada. Para simplesmente andar uns quilómetros ou talvez metros.

Quando desci Emmett estava encostado às escadas com uma chave na mão.

Não disse nada até eu descer as escadas completamente.

-Estava a pensar se gostarias de ir de carro! - Afirmou continuando com a mão levantada com as chaves a baloiçar de um lado para outro.

-Por acaso gostaria. Não roubaste um carro pois não? Não queria ter problemas com a polícia hoje. Já chega de desastres. - Perguntei olhando para o seu rosto que me observava atentamente.

-Não roubei carro nenhum, miúda tonta. Eu já posso conduzir. Tenho 17 anos lembra? - Sorriu para mim abrindo a porta da entrada.

-Claro, como podia saber se ainda não me tinhas dito?! As perguntas hoje foram todas sobre mim e não sobre ti. Lembra? - Perguntei-lhe sorrindo por ter usado a mesma expressão que ele.

Emmett abriu a porta do seu jipe cinzento para eu entrar.

Depois deu a volta ao carro e entrou pela outra porta.

Estava calor dentro do carro.

-Para onde é? - Perguntou-me.

-Para a casa da Vy. O Carlisle já lá está. - Respondi.

A tristeza voltava agora ao meu rosto. As lágrimas queriam combater comigo novamente. Mas desta vez eu ia conseguir aguentar e não ia ceder.

Emmett não respondeu logo. Ficou simplesmente a olhar para a estrada com um ar muito pensativo.

Depois olhou de raspão para mim e disse:

-Não te preocupes Ange. Se o carlisle está lá então não há motivo de preocupação. Ele é um excelente médico.

-Não duvido. Conheço o carlisle desde que a Bella se juntou com Edward, mas não sabia que conhecias Carlisle. - Disse com um sorriso tristonho.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada leve.

-Sua tonta por acaso eu sou irmão dele sabias? - Perguntou-me com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Sério? Mas Edward entrou no ano passado para a escola e tu não. Porque? - Perguntei-lhe ainda desanimada.

-Tive uns problemas pessoais. - Respondeu.

-Há ok! É aqui. - Disse-lhe.

-Tão perto. Pensei que fosse mais longe. Mas ainda bem que trouxe o carro. Parece que o tempo piorou. - Disse-me olhando para o céu através do vidro da frente do seu jipe cinzento prateado.

Emmett saio do carro e foi abrir a porta do meu lado para eu sair.

O carro de Carlisle ainda estava estacionado á porta de Vy.

Entrámos silenciosamente em casa.

Carlisle estava a falar com Vy.

A sua mãe ainda não deveria ter regressado do trabalho tal como a minha.

'-Tenho que mandar uma mensagem á minha mãe a avisar que estou em casa da Vy' - Pensei para com os meus botões.

Peguei no telemóvel e escrevi a mensagem.

'Mãe surgiu uma complicação com a minha amiga Liu.

Estou em casa da Vy mas daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Um beijo.'

Enviada a mensagem fui para perto de Emmett, carlisle e Vy.

Estavam a falar sobre o estado de Liu.

'-A Liu tem que ficar em repouso absoluto! Ela perdeu muito sangue. Era bom que ela ficasse aqui durante um tempo.' - Consegui ouvir.

Vy olhou para mim e fez sinal para olhar para o sofá grande e preto da sala.

Olhei.

Nem queria acreditar quando vi Liu lá deitada com o braço todo ligado e ainda com marcas de sangue na ligadura.

O seu rosto estava pálido.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei caindo de joelhos.

Dei por mim a gritar. Não consegui combater as lágrimas.

Fiquei de joelhos a chorar á espera de uma resposta olhando para Emmett, para Vy e para Carlisle.

Continue…

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capitulo maravilhoso e cheio de drama.**

**Espero que gostem! =)**

**Se virem que alguma coisa está mal ou que podia melhorar digam-me (ainda não tenho grande jeito)**

**Espero as vossas Revews! **

**Um beijo =)**

* * *

**_Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Todo o ser humano é um estranho ímpar._**

_**(****Carlos Drummond de Andrade**_**_)_**

**_ Menina McCarty _

* * *

**


	5. 5º Capitulo

**Capitulo 5**

_**Rapid improvement**_

**Um pouco depois carlisle contara-me o que tinha acontecido a Liu.**

**Com a sua voz doce e delicada disse-me: '-A Liu caiu na cozinha da sua casa.**

**Pelo que ao cair tentou agarrar-se á toalha que cobria a mesa e uma pequena faca que estava em cima da mesa caiu, cortando-lhe o braço.'**

**Ao ouvir aquilo o meu coração acalmou.**

**As minhas lágrimas tinham abrandado e agora já não se ouviam os meus soluços.**

**Fiquei a falar com Vy durante algum tempo.**

**Emmett tinha ido para casa com Carlisle.**

**Liu ainda estava inconsciente e permanecia na mesma posição em que estava quando cheguei.**

**Fiquei durante um tempo a examinar Liu.**

**-O Carlisle deu-lhe uns sedativos muito fortes. - Disse Vy olhando para mim e para Liu. - Ela perdeu muito sangue. - Continuou.**

**Não respondi logo. Estava ainda a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido.**

**-Então… Conta tudo! - Pediu Vy curiosa e fazendo beicinho para mim. Seus olhados pareciam tristes mas no fundo era só a curiosidade a falar mais alto.**

**Quando Vy fazia aquele olhar era difícil de lhe negar alguma coisa.**

**-Não tenho grande coisa para contar. Chama-se Emmett Cullen, é irmão de Alice e Edward e num futuro próximo pode vir a ser um bom amigo. Por enquanto só colegas. - Disse-lhe fazendo uma careta.**

**Vy sorriu-me.**

**-Só? - Perguntou-me Vy desiludida.**

**-Sim! Eu não sou uma oferecida sabias? - brinquei com ela. - E ele é daquele tipo de rapazes amorosos mas que não nos largam. Não combina muito comigo. - Continuei.**

**-Ham….Isso ainda vai dar em coisa. - Disse-me Vy.**

**-Não vai não. - Respondi fazendo novamente uma careta ao ouvir as palavras de Vy.**

**As horas foram-se passando e Liu continuava sem acordar.**

**Minha mãe ligara á pouco tempo e dissera para não demorar a ir para casa. **

'**-Vem para casa querida. Não é por ficares ai que Liu vai melhorar. Amanhã podes ver ela novamente.'**

**Era uma grande seca quando se tinha regras e horários para se cumprir.**

**Despedi-me de Vy prometendo que amanhã como era sábado a iria visitar depois do almoço.**

**-Vais falar com Emmett? - Perguntou-me na despedida.**

**-É pouco provável que isso aconteça Best. Até amanhã! Cuida da Liu. - Respondi-lhe despedindo-me.**

**Saberia que mal chegasse a casa e entrasse no msn Vy não pararia de me perguntar se já tinha mudado de ideias.**

**Ao chegar a casa deparei-me com a luz da sala acesa.**

**Minha mãe estava lá sentada a beber um café e a ler a sua habitual revista predilecta.**

**-Boa noite querida? Como estás? - Perguntou-me mal me viu a entrar pela porta.**

**-Boa noite mãe! Estou na mesma, mas um pouco melhor. Se não te importas eu vou lá para cima. - Respondi-lhe aproximando-me para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.**

**Minha mãe era alta e muito bonita. Sua pele era suave como algodão e muito branca como a neve.**

**Seus olhos eram castanhos cor de avelã e muito pequenos.**

**Seus lábios eram pequenos também, mas tinham um toque suave de batom vermelho.**

**Usava uma saia apertada e comprida, calçando umas botas pretas de salto e umas meias compridas com um tom mais ou menos a condizer com a sua pele.**

**Tinha uma t-shirt e um casaco que lhe ficava justo na cintura e na parte do tronco.**

**No que tocava a moda a minha mãe sabia de tudo.**

**Minha mãe era nova, tinha apenas 37 anos e era muito vaidosa. Por isso se vestia assim.**

**Subi para o meu quarto em silencio.**

**Quando lá cheguei desliguei o meu telemóvel para que ninguém me chateasse e atirei-me para cima da cama.**

**Estava exactamente como á tarde. Só que agora já não queria mais falar com Vy ou com Liu. Agora já não estava mais ansiosa para que entrassem no msn.**

**Agora simplesmente queria adormecer e esquecer o longo dia que tinha acabado de ter.**

**Fechei os olhos esperando que o sono aparece-se e ele apareceu.**

**Na manhã seguinte levantei-me mais cedo que o costume. **

**Não tinha sono e estava cheia de energia.**

**Liguei o meu portátil branco e pus musica. **

**Ao ritmo de cada melodia ia arrumando o quarto.**

**Minha mãe já tinha saído para mais um dia de trabalho cansativo.**

**Sentei-me na cadeira da minha secretária. Liguei o msn e Deck estava on.**

**Mandei-lhe os bons dias e ele perguntou-me porque não lhe tinha respondido aos sms do dia anterior.**

'**-Ainda tenho o telemóvel desligado' - Pensei olhando em volta para o procurar.**

**Encontrei-o alguns segundos depois no chão junto á minha cama.**

**Liguei o telemóvel e comecei logo a receber mensagens.**

**Maior parte eram de Vy a pedir-me para ir ao msn e a perguntar se já tinha mudado de ideias. **

**A outra era de Deck a dizer um simpático olá.**

**Pousei o telemóvel em cima da cama e voltei para onde estava.**

**-Tinha o telemóvel desligado. - Disse a Deck**

**-Há ok. =) - Respondeu-me.**

**Incrivelmente Deck estava sempre a sorrir e quando ficava triste tornava-se impossível estar com ele sem se estar aborrecido também.**

**As horas foram passando.**

**O tempo parecia estar a voar naquela manhã.**

**Depois do almoço fui ter com Vy como lhe prometera.**

**Quando lá cheguei Vy recebeu-me animada.**

**-Olá! - Disse-me abrindo a porta para eu entrar.**

**Respondi-lhe e entrei.**

**-A Liu? - Perguntei não a vendo no sofá deitada.**

**-Olá Ange! - ouvi gritar no fundo do corredor comprido.**

**Liu parecia estar óptima.**

**O seu rosto tinha a alegria habitual.**

**Olá Liu. Não devias estar a recuperar? - Perguntei olhando para o seu braço ferido.**

**-Sim, mas não me apeteceu mais estar deitada e para além disso o tempo hoje está bom. Nem parece que estamos em Dezembro ou em Forks. Vamos dar uma volta? - Respondeu-me vindo ter comigo e com Vy.**

**-Na verdade Liu, não é boa ideia. - Disse Vy.**

**-Porque? - Perguntou Liu.**

**-Porque Carlisle disse que tinhas que repousar. Perdeste muito sangue. Não te vamos deixar sair. - Respondeu Vy falando no plural.**

**Liu fez beicinho olhando para mim. Ela saberia que se ficasse a olhar para mim muito tempo que acabava por ceder.**

**Mas desta vez era diferente. A saúde de Liu estava em risco e não podia-mos 'brincar' com isso.**

**-Não vale a pena Liu. Não vou ceder. A Vy tem razão. - Disse respondendo ao seu beicinho.**

**Liu ficou triste.**

**Ding - Dong.**

**A campainha suou sem ninguém estar á espera. **

**Quem será? O que quereria das amigas?**

**Esperem para saber no próximo capitulo. =)**

_**"Quando uma criatura humana desperta para um grande sonho e sobre ele lança toda a força de sua alma, todo o universo conspira a seu favor."**_

'_**(**__**Goethe)**__**'**_

_**By: Menina McCarty**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_**Moving**_

**Ao abrir a porta, Vy reparou em Emmett.**

**E ao lado de Emmett estava Jacob Black.**

**Um dos garotos mais lindos da escola.**

**Jacob era alto, moreno, musculado, querido e simpático.**

**Era difícil ser amigo dele e agora ele estava a porta de Liu.**

'**-O que quererão? - Pensei para com os meus botões.'**

**-Olá! - Disse Jacob sorrindo.**

**-Olá. - Respondeu Vy deixando os amigos entrarem.**

**-Que fazem vocês aqui? - Perguntei olhando para Emmett Cullen.**

**-O Doutor 'dentinhos' disse para virmos ver como estava a Liu. - Respondeu Jacob olhando para mim e depois para Vy que ainda estava a olhar para ele.**

**-Ok! - Respondi depois de inspirar fundo.**

**-Yeih! Vieram ver-me. Querem ir sair? - Perguntou Liu tentando arranjar companhia para sair de casa.**

**-Liu não podes sair durante alguns dias. - Disse Emmett.**

**-Fogo. Vocês também? - Resmungou Liu cruzando os braços ao peito.**

**-Sim. É para o teu bem. - Respondeu Emmett. **

_**(N/A: O Emmett é sempre um querido né?!)**_

**Liu bufou e voltou a ir para o quarto. Por mais que quisesse não poderia sair de casa.**

**Fui me sentar enquanto Jacob falava com Vy e com Emmett Cullen.**

**Liguei a televisão e fiquei a ver o meu programa preferido.**

**Emmett veio ter comigo e sentou-se do meu lado desligando a televisão.**

**-Ok! O que queres agora? - Perguntei furiosa. Era o meu programa favorito.**

**-Falar contigo. - Respondeu sorrindo.**

**-Sobre o que? - Perguntei ainda irritada pegando no comando da televisão para a ligar novamente. Emmett pegou na minha mão impedindo-me de ligar a televisão. **

**-Sobre nós? - Respondeu agora com um olhar mais sério.**

**-Nós? - Perguntei incrédula - Nós somos apenas colegas de turma e nos conhecemos há alguns dias. Já falei o que tinha para falar. - Disse libertando-me da sua mão suave e macia.**

**Emmett não disse nada até eu olhar novamente para ele.**

**Quando finalmente olhei para Emmett novamente, reparei na sua expressão triste e desiludida.**

**-Ham… então é assim? Simplesmente somos colegas? - Perguntou-me tristemente e olhando para o chão.**

**-Sim. - Respondi e tentei perceber a sua expressão. Emmett não se mexeu, parecia até nem respirar. **

**-Ok. - Disse levando a mão ao bolso. - Mas fica com isto por favor. **

**Na sua mão estava o colar da família Cullen. Fiquei perplexa quando vi que apesar de só me conhecer á tão pouco tempo, já queria que eu fizesse parte da sua vida.**

**-Não posso aceitar. - Respondi empurrando suavemente a sua mão de volta para ele. **

**Emmett não respondeu. Limitou-se a olhar nos meus olhos. Depois se levantou e foi ter com Jacob que ainda estava a falar com Vy.**

**Reparei que Liu ainda não tinha saído do quarto.**

**Fui ter com ela ignorando todos os que estavam presentes na sala. **

'**-Ange… - Ouvi Vy chamar' Não respondi, não me apetecia estar entre eles, muito menos perto de Emmett Cullen.**

**Quando cheguei ao quarto de Liu via-a deitada de barriga para baixo.**

**-Liu? - Disse baixinho.**

**-O que é? - Perguntou-me olhando para mim com um ar zangado.**

**-Ainda estas chateada? Bolas Liu. Já não és nenhuma criança. - Respondi.**

**-Pois não sou, por isso deviam deixar-me sair não? - Perguntou Liu voltando a tapar a cara com a almofada.**

**Não respondi, fiquei apenas a observar a atitude de Liu.**

'**-Como é que pode ser tão mimada? - Pensei para com os meus botões.'**

**Sai do quarto fechando a porta suavemente.**

**Na sala, Elisabeth ainda estava a falar com Jake e Emmett.**

**(N/A: Ou melhor dizendo, apenas com Jake. Emmett só ouvia e fazia companhia ao seu amigo Jacob).**

**Sai sem me despedir de ninguém. Só me apetecia ir para casa e deitar-me na minha cama.**

**Sabia que quando chegasse a casa a minha mãe ainda não iria lá estar por isso podia estar á vontade.**

**Fui para casa o mais rápido que podia. Quanto mais depressa chegasse a casa melhor.**

**Naquele momento queria ficar sozinha.**

**Quando cheguei a casa, fui para o meu quarto a correr, desliguei o meu telemóvel, pus musica super alta e deitei-me de barriga para cima.**

**Fiquei ali parada durante um tempo bem grande até minha mãe chegar e me interromper os pensamentos.**

**-Olá querida! - Gritou para que a conseguisse ouvir por cima do som alto da música rock que estava a tocar.**

**Levantei-me para abaixar o som que começava a dar-me dores de cabeça.**

**-Oi mom. Quero mudar de casa. Ok? - Afirmei abraçando-me a ela.**

**-Que se passa Ange? - Perguntou dando festas no meu cabelo ruivo.**

**As lágrimas começavam a cair. Uma batalha dolorosa da qual tinha acabado de perder.**

**Minha mãe desvio o meu rosto para olhar nos meus olhos e disse: **

**-Ok querida. Amanhã começa-mos a mudança bem cedo. Prometo.**

**Voltei a abraçar-me a minha mãe. Desta vez abraçava com mais força ainda.**

**-Ange vou ligar para o meu chefe a pedir que me transfira para Phoenix. - Afirmou.**

**-Ok mãe. - Respondi limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.**

**Fiquei a olhar para minha mãe saindo do quarto. Limpei as lágrimas que tinham caído novamente.**

**Tentei arranjar coragem para avisar Vy que na manhã seguinte me ia embora e não voltaria mais.**

**Voltei a ligar o meu telemóvel e mandei uma mensagem para Vy**

'**Vy…Amanhã vou me embora. E não sei se voltarei mais. Mas ficaremos sempre em contacto. Adoro te.' **

**Vy não me respondeu logo. Se calhar seria melhor assim.**

**Um pouco depois ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar. **

**-Estou?!**

**-Como assim vais mudar?**

**-Tem que ser Vy. Não posso ficar.**

**-Porque?**

**-Simplesmente porque não posso.**

**-Ok.**

**Vy desligou o telemóvel.**

**Reparei pela sua voz que estava a tramar algo.**

**Já a conhecia muito bem.**

'**-Ange! Anda jantar! - Ouvi minha mãe me chamar.'**

**Desci as escadas rapidamente deixando o telemóvel em cima da cama.**

**Minha mãe já começara a embrulhar as peças de loiça em folhas de jornal.**

**Mal acabei de jantar fui novamente para o meu quarto! Estava deitada na cama quando ouvi um barulho estranho na janela.**

**Abria de vagar para ver de onde vinha o som estranho.**

**Lá em baixo no meu quintal estava Emmett Cullen.**

**-Podes vir cá abaixo? - Perguntou olhando e sorrindo para mim. **

**O quererá Emmett aquela hora da noite? Porque estaria no meu quintal a pedir-me para falar com ele?**

**Continue…**

* * *

_**"É possível descobrir mais sobre uma pessoa numa hora de brincadeira do que num ano de conversa."**_

'_**(Platão) '**_

_**By: Menina McCarty**_

_**(Queria agradecer a todas as leitoras e a todos os leitores que acompanham as minhas histórias. Muito Obrigado a todos vocês. Feliz 2010)**_


	7. 7º Cap

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Last Decision**_

**  
**_**Fica já o aviso que esse capítulo, como é o último, vai ficar um pouco diferente.  
Um beijo! Espero que gostem.**_

_**PDV Ange**_

-O que estas aqui a fazer? - Perguntei olhando para Emmett que estava a sorrir para mim.

-Vim impedir-te! - Respondeu aproximando-se de mim calmamente.

A cada passo que Emmett dava eu recuava ao mesmo tempo. Não queria Emmett perto de mim.

Não agora que tinha decidido mudar de casa.

-Impedir de fazer o que? - Perguntei bufando de raiva. Emmett conseguia mexer comigo.

-De ires embora! Não vou deixar Ange! - Disse sorrindo para mim e me agarrando minha mão.

Meu coração começou a bater descompassadamente.

Agora minhas dúvidas estavam muito claras.

Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Emmett Cullen e não poderia ficar com ele. Por isso minha única solução: Mudar para outro lugar do mundo.

Meu amor por ele estava condenado para toda a vida…ou eternidade.

-Por favor! Fica comigo! - Pediu segurando com força nas minhas duas mãos.

-Como soubeste que eu me ia mudar hã? - Perguntei indelicadamente.

Emmett não respondeu logo. Sua expressão parecia pensativa e calma.

-Foi Vy! - Respondeu finalmente olhando para trás.

Lá no fundo, por entre a escuridão da noite, consegui ver Vy acompanhada por Jacob Black. O rapaz por quem ela sempre foi apaixonada.

-Oi, Ange! - Gritou Jacob lá do fundo.

Vy não disse nada. Simplesmente se dignou a acenar com a mão.

Conseguia perceber, mesmo com a pouca luz que havia que Vy estava abraçada a Jacob e que ambos estavam abraçados.

'-Será que Vy ficou louca? - Pensei para com os meus botões.'

Dirigi-me apressadamente a Vy.

-Jake dá licença! - Pedi para Jacob tentando não perder a paciência

-Com certeza Ange. - Respondeu Jacob indo para perto de Emmett.

Nunca os tinha visto tão unidos assim.

-Ficou louca Vy? - Perguntei quase a sussurrar. - Eles vão saber nosso segredo. Nossa maldição. Está brincando com o perigo.

-Tem calma Ange. Não te preocupes. Eu não vou contar nada. Relaxa. Eu e Jacob estamos namorando! Não é fantástico? - Perguntou-me Vy olhando para mim sorrindo e dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Que bom para você. Eu vou entrar porque ainda tenho coisas para arrumar antes de amanhecer.

-Ok! Vais perder tempo Ange! - Disse Vy sem preocupação na sua voz.

-Como queiras. - Virei costas e caminhei em direcção a minha casa.

Jacob tinha voltado para junto de Vy. Reparei que Emmett vinha atrás de mim.

-Ange! Espera por mim! Por favor! - Gritou Emmett andando em passo acelerado.

-Não! Vai embora! Me deixa em paz. - Gritei quase chorando.

Quanto mais tempo ficar em Forks mais difícil será para mim estar perto de Emmett Cullen.

Por mais que meu coração quisesse o dele eu não o poderia ter. Sabia disso desde a primeira vez que o vira na sala. Foi amor á primeira vista. Um amor que não deveria ter acontecido nunca.

-Ange por favor! - Pediu Emmett novamente.

Entrei em casa lhe fechando a porta na cara e corri para o meu quarto.

Deitei-me na minha cama que estava cheia de roupa ainda por dobrar para o dia seguinte. Minhas lágrimas pareciam queimar meu rosto, meu coração parecia que batia aflitamente.

_**PDV Emmett**_

Eu, sim, estava completamente apaixonado por Angelina Owen.

Bati á porta para ela me abrir, mas simplesmente ninguém me respondeu.

Minha mente estava cheia de perguntas sem respostas.

Uma delas, a mais frequente era: Porque será que Ange foge de mim?

Essa pergunta estava sempre presente na minha mente e acabava sempre machucando meu coração quando eu não encontrava a resposta.

Cai de joelhos quase sem esperanças.

A minha última ideia: Ficar sentado á porta de Ange, esperando que ela saia de manhã, me dando a oportunidade de falar com ela pela última vez.

Uma lágrima começava a escorrer pelo meu rosto quando meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por o som parecido de um uivo, que Jacob Black estava a fazer, lá no fundo.

Olhei para Jake e vi que ele estava fazendo sinais para a janela do quarto de Ange que ainda estava aberta.

Meu sorriso voltou na esperança de uma nova oportunidade. Nem que para isso tivesse que arriscar minha própria vida.

Parecia estranho tudo acontecer tão rápido, mas o amor por vezes não tem explicação.

Fui procurar uma escada e acabei por encontra-la a poucos centímetros da janela de Ange.

(N/A: Que coincidência! Hehe =))

Peguei as escadas e meti junto da janela de Ange.

Muito rapidamente fiz sinal a Jake e subi.

Entrei pela pequena abertura da janela que era suficiente para eu passar.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte agora que estava no quarto de Ange e a estava vendo deitada na cama.

Aproximei-me da sua cama sem fazer barulho para a observar de perto.

Ange estava agarrada a almofada e chorava imenso. Meu coração partia-se sempre que via Ange chorar.

-Ange! - Sussurrei dando-lhe festas no seu cabelo ruivo e encaracolado.

-Emmett? Que está aqui a fazer? - Perguntou Ange levantando seu rosto apressadamente da almofada.

Já não parecia estar chateada comigo, já não parecia querer fugir de mim.

-Ange não chores por favor! Porque você está chorando? - Perguntei olhando para os seus lindos olhos e limpei as lágrimas suavemente.

-Por causa de você! - Ange se levantou rapidamente da cama e se afastou de mim.

Meu rosto voltou a ficar triste, meu coração chorava.

-Que foi que eu fiz? - Levantei-me olhando para o chão, tentando evitar chorar.

-Você…Você é simplesmente lindo! Você me deixa louca. Eu desejo você, mas não o posso ter. - Disse ela aproximando-se de mim.

Meu coração alegrou ouvindo suas palavras. Finalmente a minha pergunta estava respondida.

Aproximei-me dela também e tocando-lhe no rosto suavemente e sussurrei junto do seu ouvido:

-E porque não posso ser seu? O que impede esse acontecimento?

-O tempo! - Disse ela baixando o rosto e encostando a sua face delicada e perfeita ao meu ombro.

-Ange, minha querida! Não Vaz! E me faça seu para…toda a eternidade. - Sussurrei ao ouvido de Ange.

Ange afastou seu rosto do meu ombro e sorriu.

Meu coração estremeceu. Sabia perfeitamente o que eu queria.

-Então ficas? - Perguntei.

Era a última decisão e depois de ser tomada não poderia voltar atrás.

_**PDV Ange**_

Não sabia o que responder, o que pensar, o que decidir.

Caramba! Porque é que o amor era tão difícil.

Minha mãe já tinha pedido a transferência, mas só iria confirmar se iria mudar ou não de manhã.

Emmett, sem saber como, já sabia o meu segredo, a minha maldição.

Provavelmente Jacob também saberia o nosso segredo.

'-O que decido?! Fico com ele ou não? - Perguntei aos meus botões.'

Olhei para Emmett e sorri.

-Então? Já tens uma resposta? - Perguntou-me agarrando as minhas mãos.

-Sim! Emmett vai…ser difícil namorar…com uma Vampira! Estás disposto a isso? - Perguntei olhando seus olhos verdes que agora estavam a brilhar.

Emmett sorriu e me beijou o pescoço.

Depois sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

-Me faça seu para toda a eternidade.

Sorri para Emmett e me entreguei de corpo e alma nessa noite que seria de amor intenso.

Agora meu coração estava batendo de felicidade e a minha última decisão estava tomada.

Fim!!!

**Bem essa fic já esta terminada.**

**Era para ter mais um ou dois capítulos mas tenho estado com bloqueios e aproveitei esse momento de inspiração para terminar logo.**

**Vou já esclarecer algumas dúvidas que podem surgir ao longo da Fic.**

**Só Ange e Vy são meio vampiras meio humanas(elas fazem tudo o que os humanos fazem e não se alimentam de sangue. Apenas tem os poderes dos vampiros).**

**Liu é uma humana normal.**

**Ange/Emmett, Vy/Jacob se apaixonam muito depressa porque é ****Amor á Primeira Vista.**

**Como esta fic não vai ter mais capítulos decidi não escrever nada pornográfico.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da Fic!**

**Agradecimentos a: **__** e a todas as/os leitores/as que acompanham minhas histórias.**

**Um beijo para todos.**

**Reviews please! = )**


End file.
